


The Light of Dean's Life

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [650]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, dad dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write an AU where Sam is Deans kid (Like Sam's five, Dean is his age now) His mother left Dean alone with him and I just need real fluffy Dean and the light of his life.





	The Light of Dean's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: March 4th, 2015

“C’mon, kiddo, time to wake up.” Dean said, walking into Sam’s room, and leaning against the wall.

Sam groaned, but rolled over and opened his eyes. “‘M tired.”

“And once you get up and at ‘em, then you’ll wake up. Besides, I made breakfast.” Dean grinned, moving over and ruffling Sam’s bedhead.

“Whatcha make?” Sam asked, eyes growing big, as the boy blinked, waking up.

“Pancakes….” Dean trailed off, his grin growing bigger.

“With chocolate chips?” Sam asked, growing excited.

“Maybe….but you gotta get out of bed to find out.” Dean sighed and shrugged, walking back out of Sam’s room. “You coming or what?”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Sam said excitedly, getting up and out of his bed, following after Dean. “Is there orange juice too?”

“Yep,” Dean said, walking down the steps and into the kitchen with Sam, when the smell of chocolate infiltrated their noses. “And syrup for the pancakes too.”

“Woohoo!” Sam cheered, getting in a chair and bouncing up and down excitedly. “Pancakes and juice please!” He said.

“Comin’ right up, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, piling a small stack on a plate and moving it over to Sam. “Syrup?”

“Please!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean laughed, and poured syrup on Sam’s pancakes. When he finished, he gave Sam his kid utensils and got Sam some juice, before getting himself some and settling across from Sam.

Sam started tearing into his pancakes, eating them up and continuing to bounce in his seat.

“Calm down kiddo, the day’s only starting.” Dean said.

“But they’re yummy!” Sam said. Dean did see him try to settle down and he smiled.

“I’m glad you like them.” Dean said, happiness washing through his body.

“You always make the bestest food ever. For-for as long as I can remember!” Sam said, eyes big and bright.

“Yeah?” Dean asked softer, thinking back on the recent turn of events that’s happened. Dean didn’t even know what was going to happen to Sam after his mom abandoned him. Legal stuff is hard, and Dean was still dealing with stuff about it. He didn’t even know what Sam was feeling. It’s why he tried to hard to make the kid feel at home now. To make him feel accepted and loved. Sam was his son. And he wanted each and every day to be the best day for Sam.

Dean knew that being a single parent was rough, but he knew that it was going to be even rougher for Sam, not seeing his mom anymore.

All Dean hoped for was Sam would turn out all right. He thought Sam would.

“Yeah, you make the _bestest_ food!” Sam said, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

“I’m glad, Sammy.” Dean said. “What do you wanna do after breakfast? It’s Saturday and you don't have school.” He asked, eating a piece of pancake.

“Ummmmm, can I watch ya work on your car?” Sam asked.

“You want to?” Dean asked, a little surprised that Sam wanted to watch him work on the Impala.

“I wanna be with you, Daddy!” Sam said.

Dean froze and looked at Sam, almost stunned, never hearing Sam call him that before. This was still new for Sam (new for Dean too, honestly), and Sam never actually called him any parental name just cause Sam never really knew him, unfortunately. Sam ended up breaking Dean out of his thoughts again, when Sam gave him a weird look.

“What?” Sam asked, face scrunching up, confused.

“It’s nothing Sam. Just a…a grown-up thing.” Dean said, smiling warmly.

“Oh...OK.” Sam nodded, after thinking about it, going back to eating his pancakes.

“And sure, Sammy. You can watch me fix up the Impala if that’s what you really want.” Dean smiled, heart warmer and fuller than before.

“I really want to!” Sam said, mouth stuffed full with pancakes.

“Don’t take with your mouth full, kiddo.” Dean said, but he gave Sam a wink, and Sam smiled. “We can do that. Have some bonding time, huh?”

“Yep!” Sam said after swallowing his pancakes. “Bonding time with Daddy!”

Dean drank some of his juice and smiled again, watching Sam chatter on excitedly about all the things that the two of them could do today.

He was certain that the kid would be perfectly all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!
> 
> Shout out to all my friends i've made over the years. You're the reasons I keep coming back to tumblr and AO3. I love you all and you make my days better and bright. Thank you. <3
> 
> Also, thank you to all the readers, especially the ones that come back time and time again. Again, it's because of you that I do what I love. Again, thank you. <3


End file.
